Sherlock Holmes and Emma Clarkston
by Jade1377
Summary: Sherlock and Watson get thrown into the year 2010 and they meet a girl...and she is just as smart as Holmes. Can the two of them find what it means to love each other with time and way of thinking in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock ran through the tunnels under London, Watson not too far behind him. They were after a murderer that had been using the tunnels to sneak into the houses. They ran further and further into the tunnels until they reached an alcove. There in the darkness stood the murderer and Professor Moriarty. Sherlock looked past the two figures to see a machine of great magnitude

"Welcome Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson. I am glad that you were able to meet me here tonight." The Professor said with a sinister chill to his voice.

"I would have come sooner had you just written an invitation." Sherlock replied standing in the ready to attack.

Watson stood next to him. Sensing what his brother in arms was waiting for. The machine started to buzz and lights decorated the front of the machine.

"Holmes you are the brightest mind of your time so I have decided to see how exactly you would survive in another time and place." The professor said and watched as an orb of light appeared in front of them all.

The orb started to pull both Watson and Holmes into it. Holmes stared into the distance and saw the world he knew to be his home, the England that he had grown to love. He saw as they vanished before his eyes and darkness welcomed him.

I had been awakened by a very loud sound. It was a pop and a crash…then a lot of yelling. I got out of my bed and looked out of my window. It was still nightfall and there stood two men. Both of them are dressed in very dated clothes.

I watched them for a few and just giggled. Apparently I was not as quiet as I had hoped because they both looked at me and stared. I blinked a few times and motioned for them to wait. I ran down the stairs of my second floor apartment and walked around the corner to see them full on.

They were both gorgeous but the one with longer shabby hair caught my eye. I walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello. Care to tell me why you have woken me up with your fighting?" I asked and watched to two of them stare at each other than back at me.

"I do apologize my dear. We did not mean to waken you but you see we um…" Said man number two. His hair short, eyes dark brown and a mustache graced his face. By the looks of him he has had some military training.

"We fell into town and we don't know where why are and what date it is." Said the other man. He tried to look as if he was innocent as possible but I knew better.

"You are in Indiana; the date is February 14, 2010. You are not telling me something. You may as well just tell me because I will not help you if you do not." I commanded. I was not one to be played with so I do not like subterfuge.

"Very well madame. I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner and brother in arms, John Watson. We were chasing after Moriarty when he sent us to this time. We have no money, no idea where this Indiana you speak of is and no idea on how to get back home if we even can." Sherlock told me in a great huff.

I smiled widely at them both and grabbed their arms. I dragged them to my apartment and locked the door. I turned to them both and asked.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked them as I walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"You believe us?" Watson asked me.

"What do you gain from lying to me? Nothing. That and I have had special training to see when someone is lying to me." I replied and handed them a cup of tea.

"Oh and what is that woman's intuition?" Holmes said in a sarcastic way. I twitched an eye brow at him and growled.

"No you bloody twat there are micro signals that your body gives off even when you are trying to lie. Your body gives you away even when your mouth lies as hard as it can. I can pick on those micro signals and tell when you are lying your ass off." I explained and stomped to the kitchen again and took a deep drink from my tea cup.

Holmes just sat there for a few and looked at me then the tea.

"You are very perceptive Miss?"

"Emma Clarkston." I told him, placing my cup in the sink.

"Miss Clarkston. I do hope you can share your training with me if you think I am fit enough to gain such knowledge." Holmes replied and looked as intrigued as he could ever be.

"We will see but for now I am tired. You two will just have to sleep on the couch or on the floor. I'll see you in the morning boys." I yawned at them and walked to my room.

Holmes and Watson looked at the door then back at each other.

"Do you think she will help us Watson?" Holmes asked as he looked out the window of her apartment.

"She did not look like the kind of person that would leave a person that needed help. I think that we will be given as much help as we can get." Watson replied and got comfy on the couch.

Holmes nodded and laid down on the ground near Watson. Thinking about the information that Emma gave them today.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at about seven for work today. I walked into the kitchen an looked into the living room. There on the couch was Watson and next to him on the floor was Sherlock. They both were snoring happily in their dreams. I started making breakfast and smiled.

I had started working on my pancakes while I made coffee. As I was waiting to flip the pancakes I whipped up some banana nut muffins and started to put the batter in a pan to bake. While that was fixin I started to get the syrup and jams ready for them. I flipped my pancakes and got some fruit out of the fridge.

As I turned away from my fridge I came face to face with Watson.

"Oh my dear I am sorry for scaring you. I heard you working and I wanted to help." He explained and I smiled.

"Oh well you could set the table for me." I told him and handed him the plates, bowls and cups.

He nodded and started working on the table. By the time I had almost all of the breakfast done Sherlock finally woke up. He looked around to make sure that last night was not a dream. Watson and I watched him and giggled at his face.

"Good Morning Sherlock." I said sweetly and got the last of the muffins out of the oven. Watson and Sherlock looked at the table.

There lie on the table was buttermilk pancakes, banana nut muffins, coffee, milk, orange juice, and some cubbed fruit. The boys looked at all of food I had made in a small amount of time and smiled.

"This is all for the three of us?" Sherlock asked.

"Well what we don't eat will go to some of the homeless people that live near here. I give them food when I walk to work." I explained as we sat down at the table and started to eat.

"What do you do?" Watson asked as he started to take a bite out his pancake.

"I am a vet. I love animals so much that I want to make sure they are kept healthy." I explained and drank some of my milk.

"Women can become doctors in this time?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes women and men are equal here. If a man can do it a woman can too." I explained to him as I watched him take a bite of the muffin.

"This is really good Emma. I have never had muffins that were this tasty before." Watson said and took another bite.

"Thank you John. That means a lot to me." I blushed and looked at our food.

"Why are you blushing Emma?" Sherlock asked while sipping his coffee.

"My Uncle taught me how to cook, he was great at it. We would make just about anything and doing this with him made me so happy. But he died when I was young so I continue cooking so it brings me closer to him even though he's not here." I explained and whipped a tear from my eye.

"I am sorry Emma." Both John and Sherlock said to me.

"It's alright boys. Now if you are done why don't you both go and take a shower. I have clothes for you and then we can go to work." I explained to them and started to get things packed up for the homeless.

The boys nodded and they walked to where they thought the shower was. I was almost done with the food when I heard them fighting. I quirked an eyebrow and walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and heard something I never thought I would hear.

"Sherlock stay on your side of the stall." John said.

"I am trying but this stall is very small." Sherlock replied.

"I don't understand how these people do this. Why do they use such a small area to bathe in anyway?" John growled as he washed his body.

I stared at them. Why in all the worlds were they in the shower together? I thought about it then realized that I didn't tell them about taking it one at a time. I started to giggle then I couldn't contain it anymore. I fell to my knees and laughed loudly.

"Oh oh god it hurts. Why are you in there together?" I said between bouts of laughter. There were tears in my eyes and I think I hurt myself.

Wow having people from a different times would be fun as hell.


End file.
